List of Washington Metro stations
Here is a list of stations on the Metrorail subway system of . Stations in bold are transfer stations; while lines may share many stations (particularly Blue, Orange, and Silver), only stations where lines cross, or stations where lines diverge (such as when the Blue and Orange lines go separate ways) are considered transfer stations. Lines *Blue Line: Franconia-Springfield - Largo Town Center *Green Line: Branch Ave - Greenbelt *Orange Line: Vienna/Fairfax-GMU - New Carrollton *Red Line: Shady Grove - Glenmont *Silver Line: Route 772 - Largo Town Center (Wiehle Avenue–Reston East to Largo Town Center started 2014; remainder under construction) *Yellow Line: Huntington - Fort Totten Stations *Addison Road-Seat Pleasant █ (Blue) *Anacostia █ (Green) *Archives-Navy Mem'l-Penn Quarter █ █ (Green/Yellow) *Arlington Cemetery █ (Blue) *Ballston-MU █ █ (Orange/''Silver'') *Benning Road █ (Blue) *Bethesda █ (Red) *Braddock Road █ █ (Blue/Yellow) *Branch Ave █ (Green) *Brookland-CUA █ (Red) *Capitol Heights █ (Blue) *Capitol South █ █ █ (Blue/Orange/''Silver'') *Cheverly █ (Orange) *Clarendon █ █ (Orange/''Silver'') *Cleveland Park █ (Red) *College Park-U of Md █ (Green) *Columbia Heights █ █ (Green/Yellow) *Congress Heights █ (Green) *Court House █ █ (Orange/''Silver'') *Crystal City █ █ (Blue/Yellow) *Deanwood █ (Orange) *''Dulles International Airport'' █ (Silver) (planned) *Dunn Loring-Merrifield █ (Orange) *Dupont Circle █ (Red) *'East Falls Church' █ █ (Orange/''Silver'') *Eastern Market █ █ █ (Blue/Orange/''Silver'') *Eisenhower Avenue █ (Yellow) *Farragut North █ (Red) *Farragut West █ █ █ (Blue/Orange/''Silver'') *Federal Center SW █ █ █ (Blue/Orange/''Silver'') *Federal Triangle █ █ █ (Blue/Orange/''Silver'') *Foggy Bottom-GWU █ █ █ (Blue/Orange/''Silver'') *Forest Glen █ (Red) *'Fort Totten' █ █ █ (Green/Yellow/Red) *Franconia-Springfield █ (Blue) *Friendship Heights █ (Red) *'Gallery Pl-Chinatown' █ █ █ (Green/Yellow/Red) *Georgia Ave-Petworth █ █ (Green/Yellow) *Glenmont █ (Red) *Greenbelt █ (Green) *''Greensboro'' █ (Silver) *Grosvenor-Strathmore █ (Red) *''Herndon-Monroe'' █ (Silver) (planned) *Huntington █ (Yellow) *Judiciary Square █ (Red) *'King Street' █ █ (Blue/Yellow) *'L'Enfant Plaza' █ █ █ █ █ (Blue/Orange/''Silver''/Green/Yellow) *Landover █ (Orange) *Largo Town Center █ (Blue) *''McLean'' █ (Silver) *McPherson Square █ █ █ (Blue/Orange/''Silver'') *Medical Center █ (Red) *'Metro Center' █ █ █ █ (Blue/Orange/''Silver''/Red) *Minnesota Ave █ (Orange) *Morgan Boulevard █ (Blue) *Mt Vernon Sq/7th St-Convention Center █ █ (Green/Yellow) *Navy Yard █ (Green) *Naylor Road █ (Green) *New Carrollton █ (Orange) *New York Ave-Florida Ave-Gallaudet U █ (Red) *'Pentagon' █ █ (Blue/Yellow) *Pentagon City █ █ (Blue/Yellow) *Potomac Ave █ █ █ (Blue/Orange/''Silver'') *Prince George's Plaza █ (Green) *''Reston Parkway'' █ (Silver) (planned) *Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport █ █ (Blue/Yellow) *Rhode Island Ave-Brentwood █ (Red) *Rockville █ (Red) *'Rosslyn' █ █ █ (Blue/Orange/''Silver'') *''Route 28'' █ (Silver) (planned) *''Route 606'' █ (Silver) (planned) *''Route 772'' █ (Silver) (planned) *Shady Grove █ (Red) *Shaw-Howard Univ █ █ (Green/Yellow) *Silver Spring █ (Red) *Smithsonian █ █ █ (Blue/Orange/''Silver'') *Southern Ave █ (Green) *''Spring Hill'' █ (Silver) *'Stadium-Armory' █ █ █ (Blue/Orange/''Silver'') *Suitland █ (Green) *Takoma █ (Red) *Tenleytown-AU █ (Red) *Twinbrook █ (Red) *''Tysons Corner'' █ (Silver) *U St/African-Amer Civil War Memorial/Cardozo █ █ (Green/Yellow) *Union Station █ (Red) *Van Dorn Street █ (Blue) *Van Ness-UDC █ (Red) *Vienna/Fairfax-GMU █ (Orange) *Virginia Square-GMU █ █ (Orange/''Silver'') *Waterfront-SEU █ (Green) *West Falls Church-VT/UVA █ (Orange) *West Hyattsville █ (Green) *Wheaton █ (Red) *White Flint █ (Red) *''Wiehle Avenue-Reston East'' █ (Silver) *Woodley Park-Zoo/Adams Morgan █ (Red) Category:Stations of the Washington Metro